Metamonstruosis
by Kiara Rusher
Summary: Por favor no me juzguen por esto, pues esta historia representa a muchos que ya no pueden solucionar su vida; y a otros que no podrán ¡NO ME OLVIDEN!, por que algunos me seguirán…


**Big Time Rush ****NO ****me pertenece y algunos fragmentos de esta historia tampoco son propiedad del libro **_**PERDON NO FUE MI INTENCION…**_

_**DISFRUTEN**_

Mi vida era totalmente infeliz siempre vivía en competencia con otras personas. Mi padre nos abandono a mi madre y a mi cuando apenas tenia uso de razón. La familia que alguna vez hubiese tenido ahora no quedaba nada de ella.

Mi padre se fue y no volví a saber nada de el, y que decir de mi madre no era mucho mejor…

Yo era desplazado, ignorado. Siempre me sentí menos que todos los demás, aunque por mi actitud no lo demostraba.

Mi propia madre me inspiraba una mezcla de respeto, miedo, admiración y odio.

Respeto, por que así lo dicta la tradición; admiración, por que ella supo sacarme adelante y ser una gran empresaria ella sola; miedo y odio, por que conmigo descargaba todos sus complejos y amarguras trasmitiéndomelos todos.

Sin saber como y cuando los adopte como propios ¡Ya eran tan míos!

Ahora vamos a algo que alegro un poco mi vida. Mis amigos.

Los conocí en preescolar, pero entonces nunca supieron de mi pasado, no porque no confiara en ellos, era solo que sentía que al saber mi pasado me rechazarían…

Cuando cumplí 15 años, comencé a juntarme con unos "amigos", con gente igual que yo: jóvenes desorientados, faltos de cariño, sin amor ni afecto propio que digamos. Aunque no descuide a mis otros amigos (Kendall, Logan y Carlos).

Un buen día Salí con esos "Amigos" y estábamos en colonias exclusivas y me tocaba ser "bautizado". Cuando llego mi turno, tenia miedo… siempre había odiado las jeringas…

Al menos hasta ese momento las odiaba, pues le perdí el miedo a las inyecciones. Grite antes de que me pincharan… Sentí raro cuando la aguja pincho mi vena. El embolo fue presionado mientras el liquido iba entrando a la velocidad que circula la sangre. La sensación es como la del plomo de una bala próxima a entrar por una sien; el bombeo del corazón parece bajar su ritmo, pero ya nada te importa. Los pulmones se comprimen, pero tampoco te incomoda el poder respirar tan despacio; no lo sientes.

Al faltarme la sensación de la droga se torna un malestar inimaginable que se combina con escalofríos, temblores, angustias, dolor de huesos, impotencia, miedo a la gente…

La maldita droga me arrincono ¡mas de los que ya estaba! Estaba perdido

Así acorralado en mi propia paranoia, angustiado por la falta del maldito narcótico, golpea pateaba paredes, surgiendo los "no me entienden" incluso a mis amigos los únicos y verdaderos que eh tenido, ellos estuvieron ahí siempre.

Fui bajando de peso. La piel se me torno áspera, seca, casi ceniza; las ojeras no solo se marcaron amoratadas, sino que hundieron mis ojos y los hicieron lucir redondos y vidriosos, pero sin brillo interno.

Nada quedaba ya del cuerpo de un joven deportista de hockey.

Y los peor, llega el momento en que uno mismo se miente, proclama, grita no temerle; es decir, se reta a la muerte. Yo la rete.

A la edad de 16 años, yo estaba completamente metido al mundo de las drogas; quien lo diría el hijo de la gran empresaria Brooke Diamond, la que siempre se había dicho ser una gran madre y ahora su hijo metido en el obscuro mundo de las drogas.

A los 16 años llego un productor llamado Gustavo Roque, yo siempre había soñado con sobresalir mas que mi madre entonces convencí a Kendall, Logan y Carlos que fuéramos a las audiciones, cuando hice la audición Gustavo Roque me dijo que yo no tenia talento lo que me desanimo demasiado, entonces mi amigo Kendall salio a mi rescate y resulto que el fue el que le gusto al productor para grabar sus demos…

Al principio estaba enojado con Kendall, pero cuando dijo que podíamos comenzar una banda supe que Kendall, Logan y Carlos eran mis mejores amigos….

Cuando llegamos a los Ángeles, Logie (Su apodo de cariño) insistió en que yo tenia que ir a un centro de rehabilitación, estar ahí me hacia sentir menos que un ser humano.

¡Que ironía! Invoque a la muerte y la muy ingrata se había negado a llevarme, dejándome, en cambio, sumergido, en una terrible inexistencia. Volví a invocarla por que supuse que ella, nadie mas que ella era el camino mas fácil, seguro y corto hacia mi liberación total.

Meses después según los doctores (si es que así se pueden llamar) ya estaba rehabilitado.

Solo algunas semanas pasaron para que volviera a lo mismo ahí en Palm Woods.

Doblar la dosis "a ver que pasa". La única y última vez que se me ocurrió el "a ver que pasa", doble o triplique la ración; luego, tras aplicarme el contenido de la jeringa, apenas alcance a sacar la aguja. No me di cuenta a que hora me aletargue en mi cama. ¡Que muerte tan "dulce", lenta e indolora!... pero tan cobarde.

No supe como me levante, pero esta vez tuve la capacidad de razonar. Recordé que compartía el cuarto con Logan, pero que en ese momento no estaba ni tampoco los demás. Al sentir que me iba, de verme en peligro de poder morir, ¡pero ahora si de verdad!, camine hacia el baño arrastrando los pies. Como pude, entre inmediatamente en la regadera, abrí la llave del agua fría y así con ropa, recargando la cabeza y el pecho en los mosaicos de la pared de la ducha, aislando a las llaves, deje que el agua cayera sobre mi.

En eso escuche ruidos. ¡Logan había regresado!

— ¡Hola, James?!

—Logie, ven acá estoy —grite desesperado y sin fuerza.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Imagínate — conteste con dificultad… Tu ya sabes —continúe pausadamente…A ti no te gusta esto…Creo que me dosifique de mas.

Prepara una porción de agua con sal y la levantas con la jeringa.

—Si, creo que he leído algo de eso.

Apresuradamente se fue y lo hizo.

—No la apliques por lo pronto. Estate aquí conmigo —Le dije con voz lastimosa y apenas audible, mientras cerraba la llave de la regadera.

¡Háblame! Casi le ordene. Por favor háblame, no dejes que me duerma ¡por que me voy! Si vez que me duermo, inyéctame esa agua con sal…Corta el efecto…Y si no, ¡vete para que no te culpen a ti!

¡Si, algo he leído de eso, ya te lo dije! —grito muy nervioso, molesto y con lagrimas en los ojos. ¡y tal vez tenga que masajearte el corazón!

Pasaron unos minutos, que me parecieron eternos. Escuchaba su voz muy lejana y sin entender que me decía. Sentí que me jalaba el brazo, que algo presionaba mi brazo y después un pinchazo... Combinado con unas cachetadas y unas opresiones en mí pecho.

Al día siguiente me mire en el espejo. Esta vez me observe detenidamente, primero los ojos y luego el resto de la cara y el cuerpo rápidamente parte por parte. ¡Que demacrado!, avejentado, delgadísimo, de un pálido enfermizo. Me veía de 60, es cierto que te envejece… y yo de incrédulo… lo peor no solo te envejece el cerebro, sino el alma también.

Solo una cosa me salvo de todo lo que había pasado, al principio yo no quería aceptarlo, era solo que no quería causarle dolor a la persona que mas amaba en este mundo.

Si eso era me había enamorado de una persona especial, de la única que siempre estuvo ahí para mi…

Pero había un grave problema el era uno de mis mejores amigos…

Así es estaba perdidamente enamorado de Logan Mitchell. Solo que es imposible que alguien como el se fije en alguien como yo…

Y que les pareció? Dejen _**reviews **_es el alimento de cualquier escritor.


End file.
